


Death of a Bachelor - UkaTake

by avenged_tobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_tobio/pseuds/avenged_tobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was even a time when I wanted to love them back, and love them in such a genuine, unrequited way that we would never let each other go. But it was purely instinct for me: once someone got too close, I had to push them away. It was sick, and the way I did it was sick, but it was the only thing I could do to avoid that eventual, painful end, whether it was caused by divorce or death.</p><p>Then he came along. We've all seen enough movies to know how that story goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Bachelor - UkaTake

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love the new Panic! album and I felt that this song fits Ukai's personality and the story of him and Takeda to a T.

-Ukai-

I remember my days of never believing in love. I hated the way it turned people practically stupid, like they couldn't find any other ways to live without it. I hated every single song on the radio that was dedicated to such an imaginary subject. I hated seeing everyone around me fall in it with too much grace, then fall out of it and shatter once they hit the ground. Love hurt, and it had its own body count, keeping track of how many people it took down with it.

I loved my fair share of girls - and, eventually, boys too - but I never felt "love" when I was with them. Maybe it was a dickish move on my part, leading these poor fools on in thinking that their feelings of love were mutual. There was even a time when I wanted to love them back, and love them in such a genuine, unrequited way that we would never let each other go. But it was purely instinct for me: once someone got too close, I had to push them away. It was sick, and the way I did it was sick, but it was the only thing I could do to avoid that eventual, painful end, whether it was caused by divorce or death.

Then he came along. We've all seen enough movies to know how that story goes.

A 26-year-old eternal bachelor sits alone in a bar, smoking his nightly cigarette. Well, I was on my third nightly cigarette, but what's the point in keeping count now? Some new metal band played over the bar radio, I couldn't tell you their name but the lead singer sounded a lot like the guy from Three Days Grace. I wasn't too focused on figuring out the name of a band that I would just forget about later; in fact I wasn't too focused on anything. This place became my routine spot after my evening shift at the shop, so I never really questioned whatever went on in here.

"Another one?" the barkeeper asked, taking my glass. He was a young kid, younger than me by a few years but in a lot better condition. The kid was an athlete in high school, and he's always telling me his volleyball stories when I come in. He was the team captain and he clearly carried that aura after graduation.

I simply nodded. I was on my fifth rum and coke for the night and the alcohol was finally hitting me. I don't know what got into me that night, or all that day for that matter. Valentine's Day was coming up, and all day ladies were coming in the shop and buying chocolates for their boyfriends and husbands. I thought the whole tradition behind it was bogus. If love was supposed to be such a constant emotion, why would there be a day dedicated to it? A day where people take their obsession with love to a new extreme for no real reason other than society telling them to?

But I'll be honest. The more of those chocolates I sold, the more I started to wish that I had someone who thought of me like that. I didn't believe in it, and I never had before, but sometimes I wished that I did. For some people, love was just one of those things they felt naturally; I was convinced that I needed some life-changing revelation for it to happen to me. I was always told that I would feel it when I met the right person, but as more and more wrong people came into my life I started to give up.

Daichi, the barkeeper, handed me the glass silently. "Keishin," he started, speaking softly but loud enough for me to hear him. "Are you okay? You're more quiet than usual tonight."

I sighed, taking a sip from my new drink. "I wish I could say yes."

Daichi grabbed a stool behind the counter and sat it in front of me. "Wanna talk about it?"

I shrugged. "I guess." I paused for a moment, studying the 21-year-old's watchful face. "I don't believe in love, but I want to. I want to know what it's like to be in a relationship with someone because we actually care for each other, and not because we're trying to get something out of it, you know? I just got sick of rushing through relationships and expecting to feel something, only to come out feeling more hollow than I was when I went in. I'm tired of feeling like I'm broken because I can't understand what love feels like. I know this all sounds stupid, huh?"

Daichi smiled and shook his head that was resting on his arm. "Not at all. I was walking in your shoes until I met Suga-san. Even then I was a little worried about going into a relationship with him because of how bad my ex ended up hurting me, but he gave me a perfectly good reason, well a lot of reasons actually, to fall in love with him. And when I did, it was the best decision I ever made." He flattened his left hand to remind me of the engagement ring he got right before midnight on his birthday a few weeks ago. "So, yeah it's perfectly fine to feel this way. And some people wait longer than others before they find 'the one', so there's nothing wrong with you."

"You know, Daichi, you're one of the lucky ones." Here I was, talking to a man five years younger than me but already a year away from marrying the love of his life.

Daichi smiles as he stand up from his stool to wash some glasses behind him. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Hey, can I say something? A thought just hit me, and, I know this is gonna sound cliche as hell but I gotta say it anyway."

The younger guy chuckled. "Go for it."

"My life can be described as me sitting alone at a table for two. I'm just here, waiting and hoping someone comes along to join me. I guess I'm just getting tired of the bachelor life."

"Aren't we all?"

I scoffed. "Says Mr. I'm-Marrying-My-High-School-Sweetheart!"

We laughed loudly together. Nights like this, when this bar is empty and it's just me and Daichi, are what I enjoy the most. We can chit-chat like old buddies, even though he's only been working here a couple months.

It wasn't just us for long, until the bell rang and the door opened. A guy about my age in glasses came in and quickly closed the door behind him to keep out the winter air. He was wearing a tie and button-up shirt with black dress pants and a red blazer. He looked like a businessman but I had no idea why he would be all the way out here in a small mountain town.

He sat down in the seat beside me and ordered a vodka tonic. The longer I stared at the man, the more I became enchanted with him. I just couldn't figure out what was so charming about him, maybe his intelligent looks or his beautifully innocent face that hid a world of secrets. Eventually I felt weird for staring at him, especially remembering my own shabby appearance in an orange hoodie and worn-out jeans.

Daichi brought the stranger his drink and he thanked him for it. Before he could catch me staring, I turned away and looked ahead so things wouldn't end up awkward between us. While I took a sip from my drink, he turned to me and smiled.

"Good evening," he greeted sweetly.

I pretended that I wasn't staring at him when he sat down and turned to him again. "Good evening. You must be new around here." Wow, way to break the ice, Keishin.

He just smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm a Japanese literature teacher at Karasuno High School. Oh, where did my manners go? I'm Takeda Ittetsu. And you?"

"Ukai Keishin. Sorry about me asking such a blunt question, that was rude of me."

Takeda-sensei laughed and waved his hand. "You're perfectly fine, Ukai-kun. Can I call you that?"

"As long as I can call you Sensei."

"Well, only my students do that but if you want to I have no objections to it."

"I don't know, I wasn't a great student but I'd love for you to teach me a thing or two." I just met this guy and I was already flirting with him. Even after all of that spilling I did to Daichi about not believing in love. Even I know there's a difference between flirting and love at first sight, but there was something different about this. I didn't know what this stranger did to me, but I was starting to like it.

We sat at that bar for almost two hours talking about our lives. We apologized to Daichi once we realized that we were still here after closing time, but he quickly forgave us by saying that he didn't want to throw us out into the cold. When Takeda-sensei wasn't looking, I saw where Daichi gave me a wink and a nod, like he knew there was something between the two of us. I didn't quite know what that "something" was, but I was determined to find out.

Takeda-sensei finally looked down at his watch and sighed. "Ukai-kun, I'm sorry to have to say this but I need to be going soon. It's almost 2 am and I have a lot of papers to grade this weekend."

"I understand, Sensei. Can I at least walk you home? It's too dark and snowy for a charming man like yourself to be alone."

Takeda-sensei smiled and blushed while he put on his jacket. "Thank you, I'd like that. I really enjoyed your company and I'm not ready to let it go."

I chuckled and paid my bill to Daichi. "You and me both, Sensei." Daichi flashed me another smirk while the teacher had his back turned. If anyone wants us to be together, it's definitely this guy right here. I can't really say that I blame him, either.

Takeda-sensei and I walked along the snowy, winding road on the way to his house. We continued our conversation from the bar: more stories about his students at the high school, my embarrassing childhood memories, and even our past relationships. I was scared that I would scare him away with my confession of not believing in love - after all, he did strike me as the kind of guy who is ready to settle down.

"Really?" he simply asked as we reached his house. "Never?"

I rubbed the back of my neck with my cold hand. "Well, not romantic love, you know. I just haven't met the one yet. Or, I hadn't until tonight." I took the chance and took his hand in mine. It's now or never.

"U-ukai-kun," he stuttered. "A-a-are you s-sure? I-I mean, there's not a whole lot that's special about me, you know."

I let out a low chuckle. "I have no idea what you mean, Sensei. I was amazed by you from the moment you walked into that bar. I was just telling Daichi right before you came in that I felt like I was waiting for someone to join me at a table for two. Then you walked in and sat down beside me at the bar. It might be fate, it might be luck, but Takeda, it's got to mean something." I cleared my throat and dropped his hand. "Well, I really enjoyed tonight, talking to you and all. I'm sorry if I freaked you out and you never want to see me again."

Takeda chuckled and stood up on his toes, planting a tiny kiss on my nose. "Silly Ukai, who said this evening had to end?"

"I, um... wait, w-w-what?"

"It's cold and dark and a charming man like yourself shouldn't have to be out in this weather alone. You're more than welcome to spend the night. Actually, I insist on it."

"You don't strike me as the kind of person who's into random hook-ups, Sensei." I chuckled. "But, if you insist."

I followed the smaller man into his house and to his room. If I didn't believe in love before, he definitely found a way to make me feel it.

A lifetime of laughter  
At the expense of the death of a bachelor.


End file.
